What happened will never be forgotten
by xRoryxoDeanx
Summary: Something bad happens to Rory, and then to Lorelai. This is the 12th story.


"Dean stop it!" Rory said trying to waddle her way to him. "Rory, stay out of this,okay!" Dean said running towards the diner. "Are we have a problem here or is it just me?" Jess said walking out of the diner with a trash bag in his hands. "Jess, me and you right now!" Dean said getting even madder by the second. "Dean you don't want to mess with me, okay buddy, so just go to your wife." Jess said walking towards him. "No, it's just me and you, right now!" Dean said to him. "Dean stop it!" Rory said. "Rory, I told you stay out of this!" Dean said to her. "No, I won't let you two fight!" Rory said. "Rory, stay out of this, go inside." Dean said to her. "Dean he isn't worth it!" Rory said to Dean trying to get him not to fight. Dean walked right up to Jess and punched him in the eye. "Rory go inside!" Dean said to her. "Dean leave him alone!" Rory said getting into the middle of the fight. Dean punched him again. "Dean stop it!" Rory said but the next moment she found herself on the floor.

"Rory are you okay, SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Dean said to her trying to lift her head onto his lap. "Dean, what happened?" Rory said whispering to him. "Jess, that's what happened!" Dean said. "He punched you instead of punching me!" Dean said. "Dean how's the baby?" Rory said still whispering to him. "We'll have the hospital check her out." Dean said to Rory trying to remain calm so she remains cool. "Rory, I'm going to help the guys put you on the stretcher and then we'll go to the hospital, okay." Dean said to her while lifting her up. "Dean stay with me." Rory said while closing her eyes. "Lorelai I need you to call the cops." Dean said to her. "Why?" Lorelai said trying to help the men. "We need jess out of this town." Dean said to her. "Do you really want to take it that far with Jess?" Lorelai said in a panic voice. "YES!" Dean said to her while going into the ambulance. Lorelai took out her cellphone and dialed the number. She was hoping that Jess would be gone.

The next minute the police were there. Jess was in handcuffs, but Lorelai didn't know that an accident would go to that extreme. "Excuse me officer, but why is Jess in handcuffs when he hit her by accident?" Luke said trying to get as much information as possible. "Turns out your nephew is wanted for not paying tickets." The officer said to him. "But." Luke said. "No buts Mister Danes, this is a serious crime and he might be in jail for a long time." The officer said to Luke. Luke stepped aside for a moment. "Luke hitting Rory wasn't an accident at all!" Lorelai said to him. "How do you know it wasn't?" Luke said to her. "Hello, I was there he went for Dean and it ended up with Rory on the ground." Lorelai said to him. "We don't know what is going to happen to Rory or even the baby, so it was Jess' fault." Lorelai said to him. "I don't think it was just Jess' fault, Dean went after him too." Luke said. "Dean went after Jess because Jess almost killed Dean." Lorelai said. "Luke i will never let what happened to Rory go!" Lorelai said walking away.

"Will she be okay?" Dean asked the doctor while holding Rory's hand. "She'll be fine but we have to keep her over night just to see how she's feeling." The doctor said while carring a clipboard. "And how's the baby?" Dean asked hoping that the baby would be fine. "She's fine." the doctor said to him. "Oh Dean I tried to run as fast as I could to see ho she is doing." Lorelai said while runing into the room. "The doctor said she and she will be fine, but they're keeping her over night to see how she is doing." "Okay well atleast they are doing fine." Lorelai said. "I just have to ask the doctor a question." lorelai said walkign out the door. "Okay, well I'll be here." Dean said to her turning back his head to Rory. "Excuse me doctor, I just had a little question for you." Lorelai said. "Yes, well I hope I have the answer." The doctor said with a smile. "Um...I've been...um...having these pains in my stomache and since I'm pregnant I don't know what is happening." Lorelai said."Well since you are pregnant we will have to keep you over night to see what is happening and then we will run tests." the doctor said while signaling a nurse to bring her to a room. "I have a question." "Yes." The nurse said. "Can I have the same room my daughter is in?" Lorelai said. "Um...I guess that will be okay." The nurse said turning around.

"Rory can you hear me?" Dean said to Rory just sitting next to her. "Dean?" Rory said to him just slightly opening her eyes. "How are you feeling?" Dean asked her while putting his hands on her face. "I'm feeling okay but very tired." She said to him. She looked around and noticed that her mom was on a bed right next to her. "What happened to mom?" she said in a light panic. "She's having pains in her stomach so she asked if she could share your room with her." Dean said to Rory. "I hope the baby is okay." Rory said to him. "I hope so too." Dean said to her. "WHAT HAPPENED, IS SHE ALREIGHT!" Max said while running into the room. "She's doing okay,but they are both staying the night." Dean said to him. "She's just tired from all the medicine they've been giving her." Dean also said. "But, the baby is okay and they are both healthy." Max said to him while trying to find answers. "Well, we don't know yet they haven't run any of the tests yet." Dean said to him. "I bet she is going to be fine." Rory said to him. "Well how are you doing I heard something bad happened to you too." Max said to Rory. "I'm tired." she said to him. "That idiot Jess hurt her." Dean said. "Dean stop being mad." Rory said to him. "How can I, he hurt the woman I love." Dean said to Rory while going in for a kiss.


End file.
